


Who Gets To Have Sex Tonight?

by im_your_bastard (mcr_rockstar), mcr_rockstar



Category: Death Spells, Electric Century, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, F/M, Frottage, Hair Pulling, Hair Pulling And Not The Kind You Think, M/M, Making Out, Rock Paper Scissors Shoot, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/im_your_bastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where there's only one condom left and two brothers who won't have sex without one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Gets To Have Sex Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this is coming out of nowhere. I'm bored and thought it would be fun to recreate a scene from my favorite comedy show Friends.
> 
> *****gift*****
> 
> i decided to gift this work to 2Human4Nature, because she reads all of my fics, and she even comments on each one. chapter after chapter she's there encouraging me and keeping me writing. she gives me motivation to when i'm stuck because i'll see her comment saying how happy she is with my work and how she can't wait for the update so that gets me moving again. so this is kind of a thank you, but i could never thank you enough. i love you. <3
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

_**********Mikey's Point Of View**********_

 

Mikey smiles up at Ray as Ray caresses his face softly.

 

"You know these past few weeks has been the most amazing weeks of my life."

 

Mikey's smile turns into a toothy one at Ray's declaration.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Ray takes off Mikey's glasses and reaches over him to put them on the night stand. Mikey waits until Ray is back over him and reaches up to tuck Ray's hair behind his ear.

 

"I feel the same way."

 

"I'm glad you do. I also hope you don't think it's too soon for me to say I'm falling for you Mikey Way. I know it's only been a months, but you're just so amazing... I really can see myself spending the rest of my life with you."

 

"Wow, Ray. Are you sure about that?"

 

"Yes, Mikey. Like I said I know it's too soon, but I love you."

 

"I love you too Ray."

 

"I never expected you to say it back."

 

"Well I did. So just shut up and kiss me now."

 

Ray smiles and closes the small gap between him and Mikey.

 

_**********Gerard's Point Of View**********_

 

Gerard falls onto the bed over Frank and kisses him deeply. Frank holds the back of Gerard's head as Gerard trails his kisses down to Frank's neck. Gerard reaches down and pushes his hand under Frank's shirt and grips his hip. Frank pulls Gerard's hair causing him to moan out and look up at Frank.

 

"Are you sure about this?"

 

"Fuck... yes."

 

Frank moans out and that's all Gerard needs to hear before he sits up and pulls Frank's shirt off completely. Frank reaches for Gerard's shirt and does the same. Frank uses all of his weight to roll Gerard over, catching him of guard, and settles in his lap. Frank grabs Gerard's hands and places them over his head, pinned to the bed.

 

"I want you to take me and then I want to ride you. _Just. Like. This._ "

 

Frank pushes his crotch into Gerard on each of those words and Gerard's pretty sure he's going to lose it. Gerard stares up at Frank with the most lust and love filled eyes anyone would have ever seen. Gerard wants Frank and he wants him badly. It's been so long of them waiting that he just wants to be inside of Frank, making him lose his mind. Frank keeps rolling his hips down into Gerard and groans loudly.

 

"Oh _God_ Gee, I want you to take me. Now."

 

"Okay baby."

 

_**********Mixed Point Of View**********_

 

Mikey rushes into the bathroom to find his brother already in there, searching through the cabinets and several drawers open and rustled through.

 

"Hey Mikes, do you know where we keep the condoms?"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Top left drawer."

 

Mikey smiles excitedly as he continues to watch Gerard search.

 

"Ray said he loves me."

 

"Really? Oh man, good for you bro."

 

"Yeah, thanks. Could you get me one of those too, we're gonna do it."

 

Gerard laughs loudly and grabs the box from the drawer. Mikey bounces excitedly and his eyes light up. Gerard takes out a condom and hands it to Mikey. He then reaches in the box for another. He frowns and Mikey's eyes widen.

 

"What is it?"

 

Gerard turns the box over and shakes it.

 

"Shit Mikes, there's only one!"

 

Gerard throws the box into the trash can and folds his arms angrily over his chest.

 

"Oh no. No, no, no. What are we going to do?"

 

"I don't know."

 

Gerard claps his hands and puts on his best smile for Mikey.

 

"How about I use that and I'll do your laundry for a week?"

 

Mikey narrows his eyes at Gerard.

 

"Okay, okay. I'll do your laundry for two weeks and clean the whole apartment, including your room, for a month!"

 

"I'll give you this condom right now if you can tell me where we keep the mop."

 

Gerard screws his face up and closes his eyes tightly as if he's trying to force the answer out of his brain. Mikey smirks and Gerard groans and shakes his arms angrily.

 

"Damn it!"

 

Mikey smiles triumphantly and jumps up and down.

 

"Ha!"

 

Gerard rolls his eyes and places his hands on his hips like the true diva he is.

 

"That's not even fair. How about something we both have a fair chance at winning?"

 

"What?"

 

"Rock, paper, scissors."

 

"Let's go."

 

"Uh, Mikey."

 

Mikey opens the bathroom door and smiles out at Ray.

 

"I'm discussing something very important with my brother right now. One second love."

 

"Okay."

 

Mikey closes the door.

 

"Alright big brother, let's go."

 

Mikey and Gerard get into their rock, paper, scissors stance.

 

_**********Mixed Point Of View (Frank & Ray)**********_

 

Frank comes out of Gerard's room groaning. He had been waiting for what seems like forever for Gerard to come back to the room. Frank halts when he sees Ray standing there in Mikey's rather short robe.

 

"Oh."

 

Ray looks over at Frank and it's very clear that he's embarrassed.

 

"Hey."

 

Frank waves at Ray.

 

"Hey."

 

"They're conversing."

 

"Oh, okay."

 

Frank fumbles for something to say.

 

"Your hair's so big man. How do you get it like that?"

 

"Natural growth."

 

"Ah."

 

Frank lets out a slow breath and nods.

 

"Cool, it's cool."

 

"Thanks."

 

_**********Mixed Point Of View (Mikey & Gerard)**********_

 

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

 

"Ah ha! Rock beats scissorrrrrs. Give it up."

 

Mikey stomps his foot and rolls his eyes. Mikey gives Gerard the condom and folds his arms over his chest.

 

"I hope you know I hate you and I also hope you cum too early."

 

"Whatever Mikes."

 

Mikey opens the bathroom door and when Gerard walks past him he pulls his hair. Gerard's head yanks back and Mikey sniggers.

 

"Ow. Very mature Mikes. You don't need a condom."

 

_**********Mixed Point Of View (Everybody)***********_

 

"Batman is _far_ more superior than Superman. Come on. How is your weakness..."

 

Frank stops mid sentence when he sees the boys exit the bathroom. Gerard suppresses his laugh at what Ray's wearing.

 

"Hey Ray."

 

Gerard rushes past Ray over to Frank.

 

Hey Gee."

 

Frank reaches for Gerard and pulls him into his arms. He smirks and kisses Gerard.

 

"Frankie."

 

Frank looks around Gerard to address his younger brother, and if he plays his cards right, his future brother in law.

 

"Hey Mikes."

 

Gerard shows Frank the condom and they giggle as they rush into the room. Mikey walks over to Ray and Ray smiles wickedly. Mikey pushes Ray aside and walks towards the bedroom door.

 

"They're having sex tonight and we're not."

 

Ray makes a confused face and turns to follow Mikey into the room.

 

"Okay. For future reference could you tell me that _before_ I get all hot and bothered."

 

"If it means that much to you then we can rub off on each other."

 

"Better than nothing."

 

Ray rushes into the room and closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading / commenting / kudos. I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


End file.
